


Ohana

by curtainmp3



Series: ThiccmasYUNBIN [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, M/M, merry thiccmas, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainmp3/pseuds/curtainmp3
Summary: Yunhyeong is easily deceived by his son, Chanwoo and lead to a huge fight with Hanbin





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: words vomit, unbeta-ed and pointless  
> Disclaimer: plot is mine and sadly iKON aren't

“Don’t you think you are being too delusional about our kids? They are not perfect neither two goody shoes, you know?” Hanbin asked Yunhyeong while they are preparing themselves to sleep. He raised his brows confusedly. He tried to recollect his memory and think if he is really being overly protective father figure (or mother in Hanbin’s belief). He is trying his best to provide everything to all of his 10 kids; trying to make this the dream family that they shall have and feel.  
  
“You are too tired. You speak incoherently and I am not delusional about them. Shut up and sleep.” And the discussion died down at the very moment because to argue with Yunhyeong and seeing him pouting is totally not Hanbin’s cup of tea.  
  
The next morning, Hanbin left to the office earlier than usual. Yunhyeong really understands how busy his partner is, especially during winter. Yunhyeong was enjoying his free time at home while the kids are at school. He turned on the television and trying to catch up to the latest news. Being a freelance political columnist, Yunhyeong really lives his carefree life even after having Hanbin and the kids. Nothing changed except the occasional invitations to the school because kids being kids, got themselves into problems.  
  
While being immersed watching the news, he heard the faint sound of his handphone ringing; that usual ringtone if Hanbin calls him. He quickly took the call, thinking that Hanbin is having serious problems or something bad happened to him.  
  
“Song Yunhyeong, to the Chanwoo’s school now! I will save the nagging later but please, dress nicely and meet me at the school gate. The teacher called me like 5 minutes ago, saying that Chanwoo pushed Donghyuk during PE class.”  
  
“No! My little angel, Chanwoo will never  push people around or causing injuries. You stop talking bad about OUR kids, Kim Hanbin.”  
  
“Save this fight later. Just take your ass faster.”  
  
Yunhyeong drove to the school and met Hanbin. In the journey to the school, he is trying his best to meditate himself and be calm and not being rabid, kicking Hanbin’s ass when they meet later. Chanwoo is the nicest kids that he knows. He might not being the one who gave birth to the kids but he knows well about their kids. He knows that Junhoe is a loud kids who loves to scream and can only be in peace while in sleep, Donghyuk is their little angel who is so smart in school and never failed to make them proud with his achievements in study and Chanwoo is always the small kid that is quiet and well behaved. His kids might be uncontrollable but they will never be bad or bring harms to others.  
  
The journey seemed longer than usual. When he arrived, Hanbin was standing besides his car and busy checking his emails in his smartphone. Yunhyeong smiled warmly to the taller guy. Smiling, pouting and puppy eyes; the mechanisms to wash away Hanbin’s anger and makes him forgot to nag.  
  
“Song Yunhyeong, stop doing your so called ‘mechanism to soften Hanbin’. I won’t buy that today. We still need to talk. But now, let’s meet the teacher and check how serious Donghyuk’s injury. Don’t stop me because I will punish Chanwoo today.”  
  
It is like a tradition to the couple to come to the school weekly. There will be no peaceful week where Miss Bae doesn’t call Hanbin or Yunhyeong about their children. There was one day where Junhoe throw up because he ate grass to cure stomachache after being persuaded by Chanwoo. The little devil angel of Yunhyeong said that he saw Yeri’s cat, Snowy eating grass and looked great after that. There too many episodes that Hanbin thought that will never end but Yunhyeong kept being stubborn and oblivious, letting everything happened right under his nose.  
  
“We meet again, Mr. Kim and Mr. Song. Please have a seat.” Miss Bae or Irene when they are being informal outside school matter is a late 30s married Korean woman that is actually Hanbin’s high school senior before.  
  
They took their seats respectively. Miss Bae served them warm coffee and left them at the table to find some papers and things that Hanbin knew well. Yunhyeong squeezed Hanbin’s thigh lightly as the warning to interfere this matter. He had the burning will to defend his little angle, Chanwoo because no one can understand the little kid except himself, his ‘mother’.  
  
“Well, we are all aware that Chanwoo is not the average kid in his age.” The teacher started to talk in her warm voice. Hanbin just nod his head agreeing all the words that she uttered.  
  
 _You wait, Hanbin. You choose to believe a freaking outsider rather than me and our kids. I swear to god today, that I will file a divorce!_  
  
“Mr. Song, I understand our role as the mum. We really believe that our kids are the best but somehow, kids make mistakes and we need to discipline them,” she smiled.  
  
“Are you trying to say I am failed to be a mother figure to my children? Look, Miss Bae. I know that our family is not normal but you don’t have right to judge me how I raise my kids at home. Chanwoo is forever an angel and he is such a harmless person. I am not being biased but please recheck your class again. Why would Chanwoo push his own brother until he broke his arm? I might be a guy with non existence vagina, but I already being the mother figure since 10 years ago. This meeting shall stop here. I want to bring my kids back.” Hanbin stared at Yunhyeong in disbelief.  
“Please excuse my partner’s behavior today. He feels a little bit under the weather, Irene noona. I will solve this problem. It is quite a relief that Chanwoo did this to his own brother. I can’t imagine things that will happen if he did this to his other classmate. Must be a fuss to deal with another ‘protective’ parents like my beloved partner.”  
  
Miss Bae just smiled sheepishly. She knew very well Yunhyeong when it comes to Chanwoo’s behavior. None can change his belief towards Chanwoo not even after so many incidents that happened. He dotes on Chanwoo too much. After they bid their goodbye and picked up the kids, Yunhyeong walked to his car as fast as possible because he didn’t want to associate himself with a traitor that might harm his dream family. Let Hanbin takes care of the kids, he needed time to calm down.  _Call me whatever but I know my Chanwoo is such a good boy that harmless to anyone. Hanbin is too much, he choose to believe that woman rather than me. Urgh!_  
  
Without any words, he left the taller guy with the three kids. Whatever deals that Hanbin to make, he can wait.  
  
When he arrived home, it was like the house was turned upside down. Trails of water from kitchen to the living room, abandoned pizza on the dining table and some shouting from the kids can be heard.  
  
"Hanbin!"  
  
He believed that he is not a queen control. This relationship is based on understandings and tolerance but he really hates how Hanbin is so slow in answering him today.  _More reasons to divorce._  
  
“Yes, Papa? Daddy left right after pizza arrived because apparently, there are some problems came up at his office. We are behaving well, right Donghyuk?” The chubby cheeks boy, Junhoe answered him dilligently. The small boy with cast on his hand that was attached by Junhoe’s hips nodded to support his brother.He looked around, the house was to messy and this was just adding more burden for him to clean after.  
  
“Call the rest to living room. I wanna see all of you.”  
  
All his three kids were in the living room to see their father. Yunhyeong can see the messy state of his children.  
  
“Papa is sorry, Donghyuk for not nursing you. Are you okay now?” he asked the smaller kid  
  
Donghyuk nodded. “Chanwoo accidentally pushed me. Chanwoo will never do bad things to me. Right, Chanwoo?”  
  
The later just looked at Yunhyeong with his owl-like eyes and confused state. _Aww. See he is very innocent and harmless. Hanbin needs to see this to prove that he is wrong._  
  
“Have all of you eaten? I think I miss all of you very much.”  
  
All of his 3 children went to hug him tightly. They like Yunhyeong too much until Hanbin envies the relationship.  
  
“Papa…” a soft voice called him.  
  
“Yes, June? Why?”  
  
“Channie threw away my stuffed bunny.”  
  
As Junhoe finished informing him, Hanbin arrived in front of their door. “Hello, everyone! Have you finish eating already? Where is your Papa?”  
  
Junhoe saw the taller figure and quickly ran to his direction. Obviously he will going to tell about the incident where Chanwoo threw away his stuffed bunny through the window as Junhoe refused to exchange their slices of pizza. Yunhyeong was still in his shocked state. No, his Chanwoo is good. But he was torn in between defending Chanwoo the angel or taking side of the oldest  
  
“Junhoe, please take care your siblings. I need to talk with your papa. Be good.”  _Talk my ass, I want to fight with that asshole._  
  
Slowly, Yunhyeong stepped on his game. He opened their bedroom’s door and saw his adorable asshole is sitting on the bad, crossing his arms and had a stern expression plastered on his face.  
  
“Explain.”  
  
“You, explain. Kim Hanbin, you have been belittling me in front of Irene. Divorce me then. You ungrateful creature.”  
  
“SONG YUNHYEONG, look dude. Look around you, look at the way you educate OUR kids. Yes, you did a very great job to living our dream but have you ever reflect the way you getting very unfair to them? Clearly, like very clear Chanwoo pushed Donghyuk earlier. And Junhoe, Chanwoo threw away his oldest brother’s stuffed bunny shit because Junhoe refused to exchange pizza slice? Junhoe is the eldest for god sake, and yes, he shall lose but why cant he tolerate over this? Not like Junhoe never giving anything to him. I get it, Yunhyeong. I get it that Chanwoo is your favourite but please don’t be very obvious. Think about others. Do you really want some of them grow up while holding smallest grudge on you?”  
  
He froze at his very spot.  _Maybe Hanbin is right. Maybe I am wrong after all this time._  
  
Hanbin got up from the bed and grabbed his towel at the rack. He looks at his partner and a sudden sorry feeling ran in.  
  
“I am sorry, baby. We are not supposed to fight like this, over petty issues but I need to wake you up.”  
  
He put his hand on the later’s thigh and softly rubbed it. “Hanbin, I tried to be a perfect mother. I just don’t want them to feel that our family is actually dysfunctional. You know Chanwoo very well right? He fought a lot before to continue breathing and living.”  
  
“But Yunhyeong, it doesn’t mean that you can be unfair. Today, he might push Donghyuk lightly. But what if, he pushes his other classmates that is not his family members. Think about my reputation. Think about yours, think about us, baby boo.”  
  
“I’m sorry. Maybe, no I am wrong all his time. I am such a stubborn.” Yunhyeong muttered under his breath. He hold the taller’s hand a little too tight. A sudden creak because somebody pushed the door softly can be heard. A short boy with owl liked eyes entered with a trace of tears on his face.  
  
“I heard that both of you was fighting because of me. Am I that bad? Will you send me back to that place? You will not right, I will stay here forever. I promised, Papa, Daddy, that I will be a good kid. A very good kid indeed that never do foul tricks again on my siblings.  
  
Yunhyeong made a gesture, signaling Chanwoo to hug him. He patted the boy lightly.  
  
“We are not, Chanwoo. How can you think like this? I can’t be separated with any of my angels. I love all of you. “  
Chanwoo smiled. He brought out his pinky fingers and connected to Yunhyeong’s and Hanbin’s.  
  
Promise….


End file.
